hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ho'i Hou (episode)
Ho'i Hou (Reunited) is the 18th episode of Season 4 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 investigates when the daughter of a macadamia nut tycoon is murdered with a stiletto heel during Chin's high school reunion and soon discover that it may be connected to a surfer who disappeared twenty-five years ago. Plot Notes * Danny goes with Steve to Pursat Province, Cambodia to help him look for the grave. The return by what looks like military transport. Deaths Quotes (Steve thinking intently) Danny Williams: You're an amazing travel companion. Anybody ever tell you that? (Steve looks at Danny) Danny Williams: I mean, the time's just flying by here. Maybe, maybe I 'll go see if the copilot wants to play backgammon or something. Steve McGarrett: I'm sorry, okay? I.. I appreciate you coming, Danny, I do. I'm.. I-I'm just.. Danny Williams: You're disappointed. I understand. It's a really long way to fly to find an empty coffin. Which, by the way, there is zero chance the CIA did not know that whoever was occupying that coffin meant something to you. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, or Doris. 'Cause that's what this is all about. I'm telling you, I guarantee, my mother is linked to that missing body somehow. Danny Williams: Either that or she's responsible for the body being in the ground in the first place. Watt, you don't want to go down that road... (Steve exhales deeply) Steve McGarrett: (to Chin) I'd ask you how the reunion was going, but the body bag kind of gives it away. Danny Williams: Hey, you know, the only thing that I despise more than a clown is a magician. (Steve and Chin start frisking Tony finding all kinds of props for his magic) (Steve pulls out a bunch of scarves from his jacket) Tony Gibson: Oh well, I'm an illusionist, thank you. (Chin pulls out a bunch of handkerchiefs from his back pocket) Danny Williams: Oh, illusionist. What does that mean? Tony Gibson: It's different. (Steve pulls out a fake dove from an inside pocket, shakes it and looks at Danny) Steve McGarrett: It's different, Danny. (Steve continues the pat down and pulls out from Tony's jacket: metal rings, a magic wand,..) (a fake bandage for an iron nail through a finger, a collapsing fake rose, a supersized penny) (and finally an intact length of rope) Steve McGarrett: (derisively) Really? The cut and restored rope trick. You know I was doing this in the fourth grade? (holding up the rope for all to see) Steve McGarrett: (to Chin) He's good. Chin Ho Kelly: Come on Amazing Chin Ho Kelly: (Holding up an ace of spades card) How do you explain this? Tony Gibson: Seriously? Yeah. I planted those on a bunch of people. Laura included. It's my trademark. Danny Williams: What do you mean? Your trademark? Tony Gibson: I was gonna do the spectator's pocket trick before the night was over. Cuz the chicks dig it. (Nodding to McGarrett) Tony Gibson: This guy knows what I'm talking about, right? Steve McGarrett: (shakes his head in distaste) Don't do that. Steve McGarrett: You know what, Max? Don't even worry about it, okay? I mean, it's not your fault. All right? Thank you for the call; I appreciate it. Danny Williams: Whoa. Whoa, whoa. Stop. Steve McGarrett: What? Danny Williams: Why are you not upset by this news? Steve McGarrett: I would be upset if I gave Max the whole sample. Danny Williams: Oh, you stuffed a little on the side, like, uh, for a rainy day or something, huh? Steve McGarrett: You want to beat these guys, you got to play by their rules. Danny Williams: I like it, I like it. There's the guy I know and love. Steve McGarrett: You like that? Danny Williams: Yeah, it's good. Kamekona: (He's flying a chopper, hovering over a hedge maze, looking for the suspect for McGarrett) McGarrett. I've got a guy in a yellow shirt moving like a mongoose. Steve McGarrett: Good, good, good. Which direction? Kamekona: Straight. Steve McGarrett: What do you mean, straight? You have an instrument panel in front of you. Look at the compass! Which direction? Kamekona: Oh, north. North. He's heading north. Trivia * Chi McBride (Lou Grover) doesn't appear in this episode. * First fan-built episode of H5O. Fans voted on elements such as suspect, locations, evidence, weapon, wardrobe, music, and more. * The band playing at the reunion in the opening sequence (Elephant, credited as "80's Band") plays weekly at a pub the producers frequent, which is how they got the nod. The lead singer is Eric James Olmos, and yes, he's a distant relation. Mismatch in Scene * When returning from Cambodia, Danny ans Steve are traveling in what is shown to be a military transport (C-17?). The side view given of the plane does not show any windows along the fuselage. However the interior shot clearly shows windows running along the fuselage - even if they are covered over. |- |Tony Gibson/The Amazing Anthony |Rob Corddry |A classmate of Chin Ho and a professional magician |- |Alan Kim |Peter Shinkoda |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Nani Kahanu |Krista Allen |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Laura Richmond |Uncredited |A classmate of Chin Ho, and a murder victim, killed with her own stiletto heel |- |Bradley Richmond |Mackenzie Astin |Brother of murder victim Laura Richmond |- |Sarah Richmond |Samantha Sloyan |Wife of Bradley Richmond |- |Sam Connors |James Brennan |An agent with the CIA. |- |Elephant |Porter Miller |An 80s band who appear in the episode. |- |Amanda Santiago |Cecilia Brown |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Nina Johnson |Mary Anne McGarry |A woman who appears in the episode. Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 4 (2010)